Hidden History
by S.A. Mikaelson
Summary: You know about Aurora, Caroline and Cami… but Klaus never mentions Cassidy. Who was she, why was she kept secret, and where is she now. It will tie in eventually to midway through season three.
1. Chapter 1

Present day

"Who was she?" Cami held the old photo carefully. The woman in the picture had short brown hair and a wide inviting smile. Klaus stood next to the woman smiling just as wide. "You look so happy" she remarked.

"I was" Klaus simply said. Not wanting to explain further.

"So many people from your past, I'll never know" Cami put the photograph back between the pages of the book. "I wish I could have met her"

"Perhaps in another life" Klaus took the book from Cami a placed it back in its hiding spot on the shelf.

"Do you miss her?" Cami asked before she realized what she was asking.

"Everyday" was all Klaus said.

Chicago 1930 era

The woman's voice danced through the crowd. It was sultry and seductive, unlike any other. Her fingers traced the outline of the microphone as she swayed to the lone piano filling the ears of easy listeners. The club was dark and Klaus took the same seat towards the back as he had the night before. He ordered his usual drink, top shelf whiskey, two ice cubes, not three. He turned, sipped his drink and watched the young woman continue. The song ended and those paying attention applauded, those not paying attention shortly joined.

 _"Uncultured swine"_ Klaus thought to himself. How could they not appreciate such talent. He sipped his drink again, placing the glass back on the bar. He lost sight of the performer, but he knew she would return after intermission and therefore was not concerned. However, the soft stench of cheap perfume soon filled his lungs.

"Care to buy me a drink?" A tiny blonde smiled waving her empty glass back and forth. A trick she has clearly done before without fail. Her curls were tightly pinned around her face emphasizing her structured cheek bones.

"Perhaps another time" Klaus simply said and turned away from her. The blonde pouted and stomped off.

"Second night in a row" Klaus turned to the new presence by his side. He expected to see another cheap blonde attempting to gain his company, instead his gaze was met by the performer. "You must be new to town" she smiled and waved at the bar tender, she held up two fingers and the man nodded. Her eyes were heavily lined with lashes that complimented her dark brown hair.

"That obvious is it?" Klaus played along. The bar tender presented them with two glasses. Klaus lifted his and tilted it to cheers.

"That is unfortunate for you" she threw her drink back confidently "House rules are, if you are new to town you either have to request a song or buy a round for the bar." She winked.

"Well it appears my tab will be much higher than expected this evening. What will the bar be drinking" Klaus found himself smiling as he laid a couple hundreds down on the bar. A small streak of shock mixed with horror ran across the woman's face.

"I only drink water on performance nights, but I'll hold you to that drink another time" her eyes moved from Klaus to something behind him and then back on his, " and I would be careful flashing that kind of money around here" she placed a gloved hand on his cheek before Klaus could turn to see what she was looking at. She got up to leave as the bar tender poured the rounds.

"I'm not very careful about anything" he said to himself as she walked away returning to the stage. A few patrons walked to the bar to receive their free round, the Blonde was among them.

"I don't think anyone has bought a round for the bar before," her voice was increasingly more annoying as words continued to fall out of her mouth. Klaus cringed at each syllable. He focused on the beautiful woman who now stood, again, in front of the microphone. The blonde huffed slightly, attempting on final time to gain his attention.

"is this man bothering you?" a gruff voice spoke from behind Klaus. _Great another mouth breather_. Klaus continued to ignore both as the music began.

"Not anymore" the blonde tilted her, now, full glass back and forth. She giggled as some spilled onto the floor. The man cleared his throat to speak again, but Klaus raised his fingers to his lips and silenced him.

"It is rude to speak during a performance" Klaus simply said and walked away, wanting no further interactions with the two. He found himself an empty table closer to the stage.

"This goes out to the sultry new comer who so generously provided this round." The woman announced as she winked at Klaus. He lifted his glass and everyone around him followed. He could get used to this town.

Long after the fine establishment had closed, Klaus found himself wandering the streets of the city. They were quiet and dark. The alcohol weighed heavily on his eye lids as he turned down an alleyway he hoped would lead him home. Not soon after he was halfway down the small enclosed street, he heard footsteps behind him. He slowed his step, hoping whoever it was would be a tasty treat to end the night. As he neared the end of the alleyway, Klaus envisioned the meal he was about to make. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a couple at the entrance. He paused and cursed, knowing his meal would have to wait.

"There he is" a female voice pointed to him. It was the blonde, accompanied by the large man from the bar. Before Klaus could realize what was happening, the man from behind him jumped him. Fists pounded against his body, the other man shortly joined. Upon gaining himself, Klaus quickly over took both men. He pushed the one off and grabbed the other by the throat. His grip was strong with hunger, his fangs appeared. He bit the man's neck harder than he would have normally, this was personal. The man screamed in agony as Klaus drained him. He dropped the lifeless body on the ground. The blonde screamed in horror. The other man stood in shock. Klaus' lips were dripping and his eyes focused on the next kill. He was quick and swift, only taking a small amount of blood, considering his thirst had already been quenched. Two lifeless bodies now laid on the cobblestoned street. _Now for the blonde,_ He thought. She was sprinting out of the alley crying for help. But Klaus' speed quickly closed the gap. He grabbed her arm and jerked her to face him. Her makeup was streaked from crying and her curls were a mess from the struggle.

"Hello love," he smiled, his mouth still covered in blood.

"Please don't hurt me" she quivered in his grasp.

"shhhh" he said, faintly consoling her "you will remember nothing of what you just saw" he urged with a hint of compulsion. "you were walking with your companion, when he was jumped, it all happened to fast you can't be sure what you saw" he stressed the last part. "now go along and fetch the police, there's been a terrible crime" the Blonde nodded and as soon as Klaus released her she sprinted away yelling for the police.

Klaus knew he had a few minutes to stage the bodies so he made good use of his time. He liked this new town, and wasn't ready to leave, especially with the new possibility that someone, someone human, was after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night Klaus found himself seated in the same seat, hoping desperately that her voice would drift over to him. It didn't, so he threw back a few drinks in remorse.

"This is from the man over there" the bar tender placed a glass in front of him and pointed to a booth in the back. "He owns this place". Was all the server said. It was enough for Klaus to turn around and raise his glass in gratitude. When he saw the people seated at the booth, he noticed something peculiar. Instead of performing tonight, the woman was seated next to the man Klaus presumed was the owner. The man waved Klaus over.

"Good evening gentlemen and ma'am" Klaus tilted his head to the woman and the two other men in the booth.

"Please, have a seat" the owner motioned for one of his workers to bring a chair. The man clearly had a certain level of clout at this establishment, everyone seemed to jump at his behalf. Klaus liked that in a man.

"thank you," Klaus accepted the chair. He made eye contact with the woman, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Cassidy tells me you're new to town" he nodded to the woman Klaus now knew was referred to as Cassidy.

"I assume my accent gives me away" Klaus laughed, those around joined him.

"I always try to get to know any new faces," the man extended his hand, "Call me Al"

"Especially those who throw down a few hundred, instead of requesting a song" Klaus shook Al's hand. Al laughed loudly and fully, his chubby cheeks shaking as he did.

"Things such as those, don't go unnoticed around here" Al waved for the server to bring another round. "And what do we call our new friend"

"Niklaus Mikaelson" Klaus nodded, "but you may call me Klaus".

"Ah Klaus, what brings you to Chicago" Al looked at him friendly, but Klaus knew the inquisition and friendship was going to be one-sided. Klaus formulated a fitting story in his head and delivered it impeccably to his new "friends". He only used a small amount of compulsion when he deemed necessary. Everyone seemed to believe him without a doubt and he sat back calmly knowing his new home was secured. When he was finished, Klaus couldn't help but noticed, Al glance slightly to Cassidy who nodded almost indistinctly to him. He made a mental note to examine this later.

"Will you excuse me" Cassidy stood from the table. The three men, including Klaus stood with her, "I find myself tired and in need of some sleep." She nodded to Al who motioned for her coat. Before the man could put her coat on her, Klaus intercepted it.

"Allow me," Klaus placed the coat upon her shoulders. His hand gently grazed against her bare skin. A shock sent through their contact. Her breath hitched slightly and her eyes seemed unfocused for a second.

"Is there something wrong my dear," Al looked concerned.

"Not at all," she smiled warmly, "If you wouldn't mind, Mr Mikaelson, would you walk me home?" Klaus was surprised at her boldness, surely one of the trusted men working for Al would be happy to oblige. Klaus found himself enticed and curious at this.

"But of course," he turned to Al, "tonight was a delight and I look forward to the next time we cross paths" with that Klaus took Cassidy extended arm and lead her towards the exit.

The night was crisp but pleasant, the streets still filled with people. The two walked arm in arm for a few streets before either spoke. Klaus noticed Cassidy fiddling with her hands.

"You are a lovely singer" Klaus broke the silence. Compliments were always a good way to start a conversation.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile and flushed cheeks. Klaus nodded, _this might be harder than he originally thought_. He searched his mind for proper topics amongst mixed company. But before he could muster up something she stopped abruptly. "This is me" they were standing in front of a door.

"Ah, well" Klaus dropped her arm "I do hope I get to see you again" he smirked.

"You shouldn't come around the club again," she blurted out. Klaus was taken aback.

"And why is that?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Al.." she paused "isn't the generous man you believe him to be" she spoke hesitantly, her eyes darting around.

"No one ever is, but I still find myself desiring to go there" Klaus looked into her eyes.

"Please, you seem like a very good man," she pleaded. "I don't wish to see you get harmed," her eyes dropped to the ground.

"You mean like the two man he sent after me" Klaus questioned her. She looked shocked.

"How did" she paused.

"It was pretty obvious, but luckily for me," Klaus remembered not to give himself away, "I lost them ducking down an Alleyway," she watched him with suspicion. "I can take care of myself Cassidy, but I appreciate your concern." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"It's not concern, it's a warning." She ripped her hand away before his lips made contact. With that, she entered the building, leaving Klaus intrigued even more so.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Klaus found himself venturing out into the sunshine. His long nights had taken a toll on his body and he needed fresh air and art supplies. The streets were busy, but Klaus stumbled upon a hobby shop that seemed promising just off the bustle of Main Street.

"Good morning!" a young girl greeted him. Her glasses slightly askew and paint on her clothes. "how can I help you," she was cheerful.

"Addison! What did I tell you about bothering the customers?" An older woman called form the back, "I'll be right with you."

"No need to rush, Addison was just helping me find the brushes." Klaus winked at the young girl. She smiled widely and reached for his hand, leading him to the far corner of the store.

"In the back with you!" the woman shooed the houng girl, who giggled as she bounced away. "I'm so sorry about that," the woman, Addison's mother Klaus assumed, was plump and pleasant with frizzy red hair and the same askew glasses as her daughter.

No need, she helped me find what I needed," the woman sighed and shook her head.

"Of course she did, sometimes she knows this store better than I do!" the woman laughed and Klaus joined. "Is there anything else I could help you find?" she was warm and inviting, but her hands were rough and aged from working.

"Not currently, but I may stay and browse." The woman nodded and left him. Klaus found a set of charcoals he was comparing when the bell at the front door rang. He paid no attention to it returning to his charcoals when a sudden crash from the front echoed through the store. Addison peaked her head around the back curtain with concern.

"Mommy?" she called.

"Stay in the back Addiston!" her mother's voice called, harsh but scared. Addison instantly ducked out of sight.

"Where's the money Adele?" Klaus heightened hearing picked up as he silently made his way to the front, curious.

"I'll have it to him at the end of the week." Adele was standing behind the counter, confident but Klaus could hear her heart racing.

"That's what you said last month," the man stepped closer and pushed another display off the counter. A ship inside a bottle crashed to the floor. Again Addison peaked her head out, this time Klaus placed a finger to his lips. She nodded understanding.

"Tell Mr. Capone, you can't get water from a rock, I'll have his money." She was holding back tears. Klaus finally recognized the intruder, it was a man from the club. Al's right hand man, Klaus assumed. _Of course._ He recalled his warning from Cassidy. With that, Klaus cleared his throat and stepped into view.

"I believe I found all.. " he paused, "Oh hello, Did I interrupt?" Klaus said half playfully half challengingly.

"This doesn't concern you," the man was gruff and larger than Klaus, but size never mattered against a vampire, let alone an Original.

"Well in that case, I just wish to pay for my supplies and move on," Klaus stepped up to the counter. Adele was shocked and not sure how to proceed. "What is the total love?"

"Um…" she paused and calculated in her head. "$14.35" she stumbled. Klaus nodded and placed three hundred dollar bills on the counter.

"Keep the change," he gathered his supplies and patted the man on the shoulder. The man quickly grabbed the cash and exited without another word.

"thank you," Adele said patting her tears away.

"Don't mention it," Klaus said as he exited the shop.

The rest of the day, he spent wandering the city. He paused and sat on a park bench to rest getting out of the hot high sun.

"Hello Klaus," a familiar voice greeted him.

"Ah Cassidy, pleasure seeing you out here, please have a seat," he patted the spot next to him. It was a pleasure seeing her. The sun's rays filtered through the leaves and emphasized her green eyes. Her eyes darted around him as she weighed the decision to sit down. She conceded, her full skirt filling the remainder of the bench.

"Shopping I see?" she notived the bag which contained his purchases for the day. Klaus nodded and opened the bag.

"Art supplies." He said as he shut the bag. She nodded unfazed. "You don't seem in the slightest surprised?" he asked bluntly.

"Seems fitting," she simply answered.

"Care to elaborate?" he was almost annoyed. This woman was condescending despite knowing nothing about him. Cassidy smiled and pursed her lips.

"Only a tortured artist in search of a new muse in a new city would fail to heed my warning." She explained, "That and you had paint on your shoes the first night we met," Klaus shook his head and laughed, looking down at his shoes.

"You're very astute," he complimented her. The more he spoke to her the more he wanted to know. She was of marrying age, yet lived alone, or so he believed. And more over, she worked in a club with people who she knew weren't upstanding citizens. Why? Klaus was determined to find out. "May I take you to dinner," he asked boldly.

"I don't know," she blushed, " I barely know you!" she seemed flustered. Klaus asked again with a touch of compulsion, he knew it was unfair to use in this setting, but he needed to know her.

"I would love to take you to dinner," Klaus urged. She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips.

"I'll have to ask permission from Al." she looked down away from his gaze.

"Permission?" Klaus was appalled, apparently he did not use enough compulsion. "What does he speak for you?" how absurd.

"People under his …" she paused for the right word, "Employment, do not get to choose their lives so freely as artists such as yourself." With that she stood. "But if you so happen to find yourself desiring dinner say around 7 tomorrow, there is a wonderful place on 8th and Chestnut." She nodded farewell and walked to the curb. A car pulled up not a few seconds later and she got in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Date night

That evening, Klaus was knee deep in a new portrait. He was struggling to get the eyes just right. Perhaps he was distracted by tomorrow evenings plans or perhaps he was mulling over the curious way Cassidy had to "ask permission" either way, he had a hard time focusing. His strokes were short and stilted as he tried to capture the red hair of the small child peaking around the curtain. Capturing her youth and vitality was essential to capturing her essence. _Dammit_. He cursed himself, why was it so hard to concentrate. Nonetheless, he continued to paint into the late night only pausing to refill his glass of wine, mixed with blood. A sleepy and lightheaded woman named, Dana, or Sarah or something along those lines, was lounging on the couch. She believed Klaus was painting her. A little compulsion went a long way with subduing company and a steady meal. He'd let the unfortunate soul rest until the early morning before releasing her without a single memory of the night. Although like her memories her name will be forgotten, Klaus appreciated her company in this new and unknown town.

He passed out somewhere between his second bottle and sunrise. The early morning rays woke him from his slumber. He stretched, shirtless in front of the floor length window that over looked the river. His body and soul were rejuvenated and he was eager for this evening.

"Wake up dear," he nudged the sleeping woman. She blinked awake her mind confused. He quickly held her face between his hands. "You had a lovely evening with man who's name you can't remember, and you don't feel ashamed one bit. He treated you like a queen and you'll go on living your life." He patted her head, "Please leave and remember nothing of me," with that she gathered the remnants of her clothes and made her way out. Klaus sighed and pondered what to do with the rest of the day. He grabbed a glass of water and walked over to last night's portrait. The young girls red hair was more vibrant than he remembered. He was pleased with his work as he raised the cold glass to his forehead, hoping to sooth his headache. He picked up the portrait and placed it on the ground next to the others.

"Looks like you made a new friend," a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Elijah, I didn't hear you come in," Klaus turned to see his older brother standing in the middle of his apartment, head cocked to one side looking at the art collection.

"I arrived last night, but you were …" he paused for decency, "busy." Elijah looked Klaus up and down. He was unkempt from a night of indulging, once again. Whereas Elijah, as always looked impeccable. His suit perfectly tailored to his tall lean stature and his hair cropped short and slightly slicked back. He held a hat in one hand.

"What brings you to Chicago, brother?" Klaus flopped down on the couch dramatically.

"It's our sister," Klaus froze for a second for fear of horrible news, " she's worried about you, says you don't write as often and that you've been drinking too much." Elijah's eye moved to the empty bottles on the coffee table, he pursed his lips.

"So you've come to check on your bastard younger brother?" klaus' eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Of course not, I was merely appeasing our dramatic sister by visiting you and thus avoiding her theatrics if she were to come instead." Eliajh said pointedly. Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Well if you must know, I am doing quite well here," Klaus stood up and brushed his clothes off as if dusting the night before to the ground. "I have become friends with some local business owners as well as I have a date with a lovely woman tonight." Klaus was smug, he wouldn't dare show Elijah the true elation he felt.

"A date?" Elijah asked.

"Yes Elijah a date," Klaus said no more. Elijah understood. "Shall I assume you've seen what you have come for and therefore will be leaving the city immediately?" Klaus knew Elijah would hang around a few days regardless of what he found Klaus up to. "Very well, I'd offer you a place to stay, but as you can see from that around you, there is only room for one here." Klaus motioned to the door. Elijah took the hint and nodded goodbye to his brother.

"Good luck on your date," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Klaus was more than eager for the sun to set, he had barely survived the long hours of the afternoon. But now it was time for him to set out and meet Cassidy. He walked the streets at a steady but quick pace. A giddiness he hadn't felt in ages settled around his stomach. When he entered the restaurant, the maître d' greeted him.

"Good evening Mr Mikaelson, you've been expected." The man took Klaus' coat. "This way," Klaus wasn't sure what to expect upon following the gentleman. He made sure to glance around the room at any sign of danger. The man stopped and pointed to a table near the back. There Cassidy sat one man sat next to her lighting her cigarette the other held her gaze as they chatted. She threw her head back in laughter, the two men joined. Klaus approached the table slowly.

"Ah gentlemen, it appears my date has arrived," the two men looked disappointed but immediately got up from the table. "Till next week?" she waved them off.

"Cassidy," he wasn't sure what to say.

"Klaus don't be jealous," she put her cigarette out in the ashtray and stood to greet him. "Those men were from a card group, we play every Wednesday." _How could she know I was jealous?_ Klaus didn't even know he was jealous. However, all thoughts of jealousy fled his mind when she stood in front of him. The red satin dress she wore clung to her delicate but prominent curves, and her hair was perfectly in place, framing her heart shaped face. She extended her hand. Klaus took it, her hand still gloved. They both locked eyes as they sat down.

"What are you having this evening," Klaus asked. "I still owe you a round from the other night," he smirked.

"Of course" she blushed, "How bold of me to put you on the spot like that," she waved for the server to come over, "I promise that was not my intention."

"What exactly was your intention?" Klaus ordered two drinks. Cassidy paused waiting for the server to leave.

"I supposed to meet someone new," she seemed as if she was deciding for herself why she had spoken to him, "I had never seen you around here and to me you looked different." She blushed slightly. Klaus picked up her heart beat increase as well. She was radiant and yet reserved. The perfect mix of commanding the attention of those around her and being modest. Klaus lifted his drink when the server brought it to him.

"Cheers, to a new city." she smiled. "And perhaps new friends," he winked.

"Perhaps," she sipped her sink with a pursed smile.

"So Cassidy, you know a bit about me, why don't you tell me about yourself. How did you end up in Chicago?" he placed his glass on the table and listened.

"My brother moved us from the suburbs when I was about 15. He was a few years older and in need of work desperately," Klaus nodded as she spoke. "My parents were killed that year and he was our soul provider." She looked down for a second. Her eyes darted back up to his. "Its ok, it has been a long time since then. Plus, Al offered my brother, Pattrick, an apprenticeship and a place to live. When I was old enough he let me earn a small amount as well." She held her glass gingerly. "I don't just sing, I also run errands, deliver messages and occasionally organize his social calendar."

"And what exactly does Al do?" Klaus was intrigued. Perhaps he could discover both mysteries tonight. Cassidy as a person and Al as a business man.

"Ah, not a questions you ask of a generous man," she raised her eyebrow, almost as if hinting towards Klaus' considerable amount of money in a seemingly destitute career choice.

"Very well" Klaus caved, "Where is Patrick now?" he deemed the question fair enough to move on from Al.

"In New York," she perked up, "He has been gone a while but is due back the end of the month." She smiled.

"You seem excited he is coming back," Klaus remarked.

"Yes very! I hate him being away for so long," Klaus wish he could relate. "Do you have any siblings?" she turned the conversation around.

"Yes," he paused, "three brothers and one sister."

"Oh wow! Where are they now?" Klaus eyed her curiously, it was a simple and basic question, yet he found himself not wanting to divulge much about his siblings. She seemed to notice his hesitation. "Klaus, I am just making conversation. She said frankly.

"Rebekah and Elijah are still out west, I believe." A lie. "And Fin and Kol," he searched for a suitable location, "last I heard, they were in London." Another lie. He knew exactly where Fin and Kol were ,safely stowed in their coffins, hidden away from the world. Cassidy nodded slowly her lips tight, almost as if she didn't believe him.

"Four sibling! That must have been fun growing up?" she playfully continued the conversation.

"Loud is more like it." Klaus found himself saying. There was an uncomfortable silence that he wasn't sure how to fill. He hadn't had to have small talk with a human in several years. Especially one that interested him so much. So instead, she filled the void with stories from her and her brother's childhood. Klaus found himself laughing along side her. She was vibrant when she spoke of him. He almost envied their closeness. The conversation from there out was as easy flowing as the drinks. Finally the server informed them they were closing.

Their coats were brought over and like before, Klaus put Cassidy's over her shoulders and extended his arm to escort her home. Upon reaching the street, a car pulled up front.

"Get in." the driver barked. Klaus' eyes narrowed, he envisioned removing the man's throat from his body for the rude way he ordered Cassidy. In response, she rested her gloved hand on his cheek, calming him. It was remarkable how she seemed to sense what he was feeling.

"I hope I can see you again," Klaus did not want their night to end, but more importantly he wanted to kiss her. However, now was not the time nor place.

"I would like that very much," was all she said. She lifted her hand from his cheek and got into the car. Klaus closed the door behind her. The driver spared no time in speeding away from the curb, leaving Klaus in a cloud of smoke. He made a mental note to place the driver on his long list of people in need of manners, or death, both were fairly interchangeable to him.

Despite the long dinner, the night was still young for the 1000 year old vampire. Klaus picked up the slow foot prints of someone stumbling home on a equally long night. He smiled eager for the hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus slept the day away, he awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door around 3pm. His eyes adjusted to the light.

"Must you knock so loudly," he half rolled half walked to the door. When he opened the door Elijah barely waited for an invite before entering. His brother placed a newspaper in his hands and walked to the bar. "Good morning brother, won't you come in." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Drop the act Niklaus, it is nearly dinner time," Elijah poured himself a drink. "Please tell me this isn't your handiwork." Klaus opened the paper now in his hands. The head line read. 'BODY COUNT RISES, THREE MORE FOUND DEAD ALONG EASTERN SHORE'

"No, not at all. The man I fed from last night went on his merry way home! He was too drunk to properly enjoy," Klaus threw the paper on the coffee table.

"And the two men from the other night?" Elijah raised his eyebrow.

"Ah those…. Those were mine," Klaus sat down on a lounge chair. "But to be fair they attacked me!" he said defensively with a laugh.

"Attacked you?" Elijah's brow furrowed with worry. "My dear brother, do they know what you, what we are?"

"No not at all… they were unsuccessfully trying to rob me." Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"Niklaus! I thought you'd be more concerned keeping a low profile," Elijah chastised him.

"I have been brother!" Klaus stood up suddenly. "The fact these bodies have shown up helps shift any suspicion away from myself." Klaus turned away from his brother. "So if you wish to accuse me of anymore pleasantries, please come back tomorrow for I am busy tonight." Klaus stood firmly his head tilted to the side challengingly.

Another date?" Elijah was somber, "I do hope you're not staying here out of some misguided attempt to court a human?" his judgment filled the room.

"She is not like others," Klaus said through his teeth.

"That's what you always say," Elijah was skeptical.

"Very well! Have it your way. Come meet her yourself," Klaus played into Elijah's hand willingly.

Later that evening, Elijah and Klaus arrived at the club. As they made their way through the small crowd, Klaus nodded to some familiar faces.

"This place seems… cozy" Elijah remarked as they sat down at a table. Klaus ignored the backhanded compliment. Elijah sat down adjacent to Klaus, his back facing the stage. "Whiskey straight up, two cubes and," Klaus had stopped listening, as he watched Cassidy appear on stage. The music started softly and her voice quickly overtook it along with the chatter around them. Elijah's ears perked up and Klaus watched as he slowly turned to face the stage. Klaus smiled and continued to listen.

Cassidy's eyes scanned the crowd slowly, when they fell on his, the smallest hint of a smile framed her mouth. Elijah noticed.

"I can see why you have grown fond of this place," he sipped his drink. When the set was finished, she bowed to applause and exited the stage. Klaus watched her as she made her way to them. Both, him and Elijah, stood as she approached.

"Cassidy, my dear, as lovely as ever." He kissed her cheek softly. She froze for the briefest of seconds.

"You're too kind," she said pulling back from the kiss. "And you must be Klaus' brother.

"Yes, Elijah Mikaelson," he took her hand and kissed the top, like the out of time gentleman he always was. Her head tiled slightly, one eyebrow raised.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Cassidy smiled widely and took the seat Klaus pulled out for her.

"I'm curious as to how you knew we were brothers?'' Elijah prompted as they sat.

"Your rings of course," she pointed out. "Klaus is never without his, so I assumed it was a family stone or symbol?" Elijah tilted his hand containing the blue stoned daylight ring. "And judging by how stiffly Klaus sits, I'd say older brother." She laughed.

"I told you Cassidy is attuned to things." Klaus said.

"Klaus tells me you were out west?" she changed the subject. "What brought you to Chicago?" Elijah looked at Klaus before he answered.

"I do admit, I can be an over protective brother. I was merely checking in on Niklaus and inadvertently seeing a new city." Elijah wasn't even lying. He was checking on Klaus and had never actually been to Chicago.

"We all have protective brothers," she cheers-ed him

"And it turns out, I couldn't have come at a better time. What with these heinous murders and Klaus almost being robbed." He added. "Quite dangerous, I must say." Cassidy looked at Klaus, she knew he knew Al was to blame for the robbery attempt.

"Quite." Was all she said. Elijah went to continue the conversation, but a man approached the table.

"Excuse me," he addressed the table then turned to Cassidy "Mr. Capone wishes to see you," she nodded.

"Elijah, it has been a pleasure meeting you! I do hope you find Chicago lovely." She stood, both men stood with her. "I am free tomorrow evening," she addressed Klaus only and boldly. Without waiting for a response, she left the table. Her confidence was igniting. Escorted by the burly man, she made her way through a door in the back.

"Interesting," Elijah said, "There is something peculiar about her, I can sense it."

"Dare I say, I told you so brother?" Klaus teased. Just then trumpets filled the club. Blaring on stage, everyone around them cheered and some made their way to the dance floor. With the crowd distracted, Elijah excused himself from the table. He made his way to the back, the door he saw Cassidy go through. It was unguarded and he slipped behind it easily. On the other side was a stair case that led down, he followed it. He took the stairs slowly, listening to anything around him. When he reached the bottom, her turned the corner and was met by a wall of a man. With his extra strength, Elijah lunged and held the man by his neck.

"Go on a break, remember nothing," he compelled the guard. The hallway in front of him was filled with doors, some open with stock and inventory other closed and locked. Elijah tried a few until he found an open one. He stepped inside. There he found an empty room aside from the full length one way mirror to his left. Through the mirror, he saw a skittish man seated at a table, terror on his face. Elijah stepped closer. Seated in front of the man was Cassidy, behind her stood two other men.

"Tell us John, where did the money go," one of the men spoke. John, the skittish seated man's eyes darted back and forth.

"I told you, someone robbed me," he looked beside himself. "You've got to believe me!" he pleaded. The man asking the questions put his hand on Cassidy's shoulder. She didn't say a word but shook her head no.

"My friend here says you are lying," the interrogator motioned to Cassidy.

"I'm telling the truth! What does this broad know!" john was becoming erratic. Again, Cassidy shook her head no.

"Have it your way," the interrogator patted Cassidy's shoulder, she promptly stood up and exited the room. When she did the other man, the one who stood silently in the corner, produced a gun.

"Please!" John pleaded before the bullet entered his head. Elijah looked away as the man's body slumped over in his chair, he wasn't sure what exactly he just saw, but he needed to tell Klaus. With his vampire speed, he exited the room and back up the stairs to the club without anyone noticing.

He found Klaus on the dance floor with a red head swaying by his side. Elijah noticed the dazed look in the girl's eye. She was being compelled to remain silent as Klaus fed on her while they danced.

"We need to talk." Elijah interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing what Elijah had seen, Klaus had many questions her wished to ask Cassidy. Despite knowing she was working for scrupulous characters, he now worked under the assumption she might be one of them. Although, Klaus would rarely be described as an upstanding citizen to most, he made sure he thoroughly knew those he surrounded himself. Klaus mulled over what Elijah had described to him. Despite Klaus' desire to ascertain answers in whatever way possible, Elijah had convinced him to continue as if nothing happened. Until, of course, they could gather more information. So, Klaus went on business as usual, he met Cassidy outside of her apartment and took her to dinner that night.

After dinner, the night was unseasonably warm, so they decided to take the longer way home.

"Well this has been a lovely evening," Klaus stopped in front of Cassidy's front door. She nodded in agreement.

"May I ask you a question?" Cassidy turned her mouth into a small frown.

"You've been asking me questions all evening." He teased. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Is everything all right? You seem different," Klaus cocked his head slightly. _Different?_ He had behaved the same, still the same charming and enjoyable man as when they first met. He hid the small amount of mistrust he felt towards her, or so he thought.

"I assure you, my dear, everything is as it was. Perfectly fine." Klaus placed his hand under her chin ensuring strong eye contact. He applied a small amount of compulsion, if he was to have any of his questions answered, he would have to have her believe everything was fine. She furrowed her brow slightly. Klaus wasn't sure how to feel about her but he couldn't help but feel a bit weaker when taking in her deep green eyes. He figured whatever human problems she was involved in, it would never be anything bigger than his family problems. So, he pulled her in a little closer. As he did, he could hear her heart beat increase. Klaus hadn't been this close to a woman he didn't intend to feed on, in a long time. But things could change.

Out of nowhere, a loud crash came from somewhere in her apartment. Both jumped back in surprise. Klaus protectively pulled her behind him in anticipation.

"What was that?" fear crept into her voice. There was another loud crash and a cry for help. "Patrick?" Cassidy shouted and ducked under Klaus' arm and ran inside, leaving Klaus helpless at the threshold. He heard more struggling.

"Cassidy! Invite me in!" he shouted, infuriated by the boundary.

"Klaus help!" she shouted from inside, but it wasn't an invite. He tried to cross the barrier anyway and was quickly rejected. He slammed his hands against the frame.

"Cassidy, you have to invite me in!" he called back. But there was no answer. He envisioned the worst. He was practically desperate. He circled the house quickly to see if he could make out what was happening. When he came back to the front door, he was almost knocked over by a man fleeing. Klaus quickly caught him, holding him by his neck. The man as covered in blood a knife in his hand. "Who sent you?" Klaus compelled him, his gripped tightened around his neck.

"Mr. Capone doesn't let rats live" the man choked out. Horror fell over Klaus' face, did this man just murder Cassidy and her brother? All while Klaus stood outside helpless! Grief mixed with anger overtook him. He bared his teeth and went in for the kill. Just as he did, Cassidy appeared in the doorway. Her hands were bloody but she looked fairly unscathed.

"Tell your boss you were successful." Klaus threw the man on the ground.

"Klaus help me!" she cried, stepping outside once again. He ran to her side.

"Are you hurt?" he examined her.

"No, its Patrick. He's been stabbed. Please, we must take him to the hospital. Come in and help me get him." She was crying. He helped her inside. In the living room, a man, Patrick, as slumped against the far wall, blood pooling around him. "Please help me get him to the hospital."

"No hospitals," Patrick coughed out. "He'll be watching them." He went to struggle to stand up but failed.

"You're going to bleed out," she as frantic. Klaus knew what he could do. He could save this man, save her beloved brother easily. She looked to him for help.

"Cassidy, go into the kitchen, fetch me towels and get some water boiling." He directed her out of the room. She sprinted. Klaus leaned down and examined the wound. He wouldn't bleed out anytime soon. But the wound was deep and it would need to be sewn up. Klaus bit into his wrist and held it up to the weak man. "Drink." He ordered. With little to no fight, Patrick drank from Klaus. When Cassidy returned, she had the pot of water and towels in her hands. Klaus was helping the now healed Patrick to the couch. "He's going to be fine, he just needs to rest."

"But his wounds, there was so much blood!" she put the unneeded supplies down. She knelt by his side and soothed him until he fell asleep. Klaus stood at the edge of the room, not sure what to do next. "Please don't go, I don't feel safe." Her voice was shaky. Klaus nodded. Even though, he knew the man wouldn't be coming back, but he didn't know for sure they wouldn't send another. He also did not like the idea of Cassidy staying her with a wanted 'rat'. One thing is for sure, he was missing a key piece to secrets Al was willing to kill for.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7

The next morning Klaus was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as the sun peeked through the curtains. The house was still and quiet, Cassidy and Patrick had slept soundlessly through the night. Klaus however, had stayed awake the entire night. He had searched for answers to questions he wasn't sure he had, but still came up empty. When the smell or food wafted through that hallways he heard them stirring above him. Patrick appeared first. He looked better than he should have for the night he had had.

"Good morning," Klaus greeted him and motioned to a seat. "I wasn't sure what everyone like so I just made eggs," he shrugged his shoulders. To be honest, Klaus hadn't actually cooked breakfast in decades. He either slept through the meal entirely, or had his meal readily beside him when he woke, usually she was still asleep too. Nonetheless, he could manage making eggs. Cassidy appeared next.

"How are you feeling?" her concern for her brother first and all other things second, was admirable.

"Fine, really," he said as he dug into the food. "Whatever Klaus gave me helped," Klaus stood still as Cassidy looked at him questioningly. Before she could say anything, there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone froze.

"It has to be them," Cassidy looked terrified. Klaus doubted it, he had surely compelled the man. "Patrick you have to hide," she pleaded. He was at his feet instantly.

"Cassidy, go and get the door, I will make sure he is not found." Cassidy nodded and made her way to the front. Patrick ducked into the pantry and Klaus stood at the stove, looking busy.

"I assure you, Patrick is not here," Klaus could hear her with his heightened senses. " Well if you must, come in" she sounded confident, but her pulse was racing. Klaus listened as about three men entered the house. He waited in the kitchen not sure if he was going to compel or kill anyone who questioned them. Two sets of heavy footsteps made their way upstairs. Klaus faced the doorway waiting for the other man and Cassidy to enter. When Elijah walked through, Klaus was confused momentarily.

"Brother?" he asked, on his guard.

"Hello, Niklaus, funny finding you here… at this house," Cassidy entered behind him. The two other men were making their way down the steps into the kitchen. Before anyone could answer anymore questions. "We're all clear here," Elijah ordered the other men. The tension in the kitchen was visible. They men had not found what they were looking for.

"We know he is here," one of them stepped forward towards Cassidy. Klaus instincts flared and his teeth began to appear. "I'm sorry Cassidy, we were told to bring you in regardless."

"I was not made aware of such plans," Elijah stepped in, knowing Klaus was about to lose his temper.

"And what would you know? Mr Capone only hired you last night," the other scoffed, "And that was more in hopes of keeping your brother in line," both men produced guns. One aimed and Klaus and the other at Cassidy. "We're taking them both in, come along." He motioned. The next few seconds were a blur, Elijah and Klaus both understood the threat at hand and wasted no time. Elijah snapped the one mans neck, he dropped to the floor with a thud. The other man stayed standing, looking down at the hand that was plunged into his chest. Klaus ripped his heart out. Cassidy screamed and fell into the corner of the kitchen. Klaus still held the mans heart in his hand.

"Klaus must you," Elijah placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"They threatened her," Klaus eyes were still dark and his teeth bared. Cassidy now stood shaking in the corner. Klaus softened as he saw her fear. "I'm sorry my love," he dropped the heart onto the man's body. Blood splattered all around. Klaus and Elijah slowly walked towards her,

"It's alright my dear, we have no reason to hurt you," Elijah was sure not to say they wouldn't they still didn't know all her secrets and he felt it best not to lie.

"Stay away from her," Patrick called behind them, Klaus and Elijah turned to see him now holding a gun. "They're one of them Cassidy! How did you not see?" His gun hand was shaking, even if Klaus could close the distance between them and take the gun, if it went off, who know who it could hit. He didn't chance it.

"Patrick, put the gun down," Klaus now was trying to be reasonable, "Remember I helped you last night." Klaus stood in front of Cassidy blocking any bullets that might go off.

"No!" he pointed the gun at Klaus' head, "No one can help us. Can't you see that Cas, just like that other one!" he shouted, "they are killers, they can't be trusted"

"Patrick," Now Cassidy spoke, her voice much more calm than before, "Please put the gun down, they can help us, I can feel it." She stepped around Klaus. "I believe we all have some things we need to discuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Klaus, Elijah, Cassidy and Patrick sat around the kitchen table, no one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Elijah cleared his throat.

"It seems," he paused, "we all have been keeping things from each other," he looked to Klaus hoping he would take over. "Where shall we begin?" Patrick scoffed, the gun still set in front of him on the table.

"How about you tell us what you really are," he looked challengingly from brother to brother, "And what it is you want with my sister." He focused on Klaus.

"Patrick, please," Cassidy chastised him.

"He is right, he has every right to question any man that enters your life," Elijah was ever diplomatic and it sickened Klaus. "Niklaus, why don't you explain yourself."

"Me, brother?" Klaus looked taken aback, "why should any man have to explain his reasoning behind enjoying a beautiful woman's company." He lifted one eyebrow.

"Maybe because you're a monster," Patrick shouted and slammed his hands on the table and stood up, Klaus stood with him.

"Enough!" Cassidy yelled, all attention was on her. "I'll go first." She sighed, both men sat back down. "What do you wish to know."

"How do you know what we are?" Elijah chose his questions wisely.

"We have encountered your kind before." She sighed. " There was a man, he came into the club at a very late hour, almost dawn. He was loud and boisterous. Al did not appreciate him scaring the locals," Cassidy explained. "He sent me over to try and calm him down, see what he wanted, what he needed." She looked at her hands, "But he was different, he wasn't a normal drunken man, when I approached him, his face contorted and he reeked of death." Her eyes glazed over. "he grabbed me, and" her hand flew up to her neck, "He bit me hard. I screamed and struggled, but he was a wall. Al's men opened fire on him once he threw me to the ground, but bullets didn't stop him. He tore through four men before," her voice was trembling, "It wasn't until he threw a man through a window and the sunlight poured into the club. He burst into flames before my very eyes." Elijah and Klaus knew what she was talking about. Another vampire had been to this section of the city, clearly.

"I'm so sorry for the terror, but I don't see how that has anything to do with my brother and I," Elijah added, Klaus was too focused on Cassidy, rage filled his mind as he thought of someone hurting her.

"I know you are the same," she held back.

"Cassidy, no" Patrick now spoke.

"I have to," she continued, "You see, I have this ability," she searched for words, both brothers leaned in, they knew something was different about her. "I can see people's auras," neither brother spoke. She wasn't sure how to continue.

"Auras?" Klaus was the first to say anything.

"Yes, it surrounds a person, ebbs and wanes as their emotions due." Klaus noticed her eye focus around him like they had so many times before. "Most humans have a central color that accurately displays their personality and then depending on mood, or situation, it changes." She took a deep breathe. "For you, and those like you, the central color or focus… is dark and clouded." Elijah sat back and nodded.

"So you knew," Klaus spoke again, "From the moment we met," his voice stone. She nodded

" And you thought what?" Elijah took over, "My brother could help you?" he, too, felt semi betrayed.

"No not like that," she fumbled for words, "Its more complicated"

"So uncomplicate it" Klaus demanded, not looking at her.

"I can tell you're upset, please let me explain," she reached her hand to his. He didn't pull away. "Al," she paused, "He uses me, he knows I can tell when people are lying, so he uses me to weed out people." she stopped.

"And he kills them," Elijah picked up where she stopped. "He uses you to tell if people are telling the truth," she nodded. It explained the scene Elijah had stumbled upon.

"He also uses her to fish out any rats or policemen attempting to gain information." Patrick now spoke.

"So you see, when I approached you, it was on his orders," she looked at Klaus and no one else, "You were new and he wanted to know what I could tell." This angered Klaus, before he said anything she pulled her hand away. "I did not tell him what you were! I only told him you were new to town." Klaus stood up outraged. "Please Klaus you have to believe me." One did not have to possess her abilities to know he was angered. "Klaus, you're angry. Please." She reached for his hand.

"what exactly do you want with us." Elijah spoke now. Patrick and Cassidy exchanged glances.

"Nothing," Patrick spoke first, "It was stupid to think these monsters could help us." He reached for the gun. But before he could grab ahold, Elijah snatched it up.

"Call us monsters again, and I assure you, I will redefine the word." Elijah said pointedly. This time Klaus looked only at Cassidy.

"I," Cassidy held his hand. "We need your help."


End file.
